I'm Already There
by goldpiece
Summary: Booth calls Temperance while away on a case.  Warning, character death.


_AN: This is based off of the Lonestar song, 'I'm Already There'. It's a different interpretation, and a type of story that I don't normally do. Please let me know what you think because this one shot means a lot to me._

Booth lay on his hotel room bed, weary from the long day and distance from his loved ones. The case he'd been on had him out of state and away from Temperance and his son, Parker. He couldn't help but think about them when he was away from work and in the lonely room he slept in while away. He couldn't stand the quiet any longer and picked up the phone. He had to talk to Temperance. As the line rang, he closed his eyes to picture her beautiful face.

"Brennan."

"Hey gorgeous, are you going to ever stop answering the phone that way?"

"Seeley! I miss you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing and just had to call." He heard a noise in the background, what sounded like a little voice. "Is Parker with you?"

"Yeah. Rebecca couldn't find a sitter, and I offered. Hold on, he wants to talk to you." Booth listened for a moment as Temperance handed the phone to his son.

"Hey Bub. How are you?"

"I'm good. Tempe's gonna take me to the zoo tomorrow, then we're gonna make some cookies."

"Wow, sounds like you have your whole day planned out."

"Yep. Then she's gonna go to my baseball game on Saturday."

"I wish I could be there to see all of that. Make sure to tape it for me okay Bub?"

"Okay daddy. When are you gonna be back?" Booth's chest seized slightly at the question. He wished he could be there right now to play with his son and to hold Temperance while they made love. With a sigh, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm already there buddy."

"No you're not. You're in South Dakota." Booth chuckled at the frown he heard in his son's voice.

"I know that, but I'm always with you too. Close your eyes for a second." When he didn't hear anything he had to assume that Parker was doing as he asked. "Now imagine that I'm there with you right now. What are we doing?"

"Playing a game."

"What game?"

"Sorry."

"See bub? I'm there with you. I'll always be there. You just need to close your eyes to see me."

"That's cool!" Booth could hear Parker pull the phone from his ear and talk to Temperance. He could hear her say something, and then laugh along with the little boy. "Tempe says you're being silly, but you know what?"

"What?"

"Tonight, I'm gonna have you tell me a story with Tempe. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, bub. Can you pass the phone back to Bones?" There was a little noise before Temperance's smoky voice came back on the line.

"I really miss you, you know that right?"

"I miss you too babe. You have no idea how much I want to be there with you right now."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll be in your dreams tonight. Do you want to know how I know that? Because you'll be in mine."

"You're making it really hard to not get the first flight back to DC, you know that right?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble for leaving early. Just know that when you go to sleep, I'll be there with you. I'm going to kiss your lips and run my hands over your skin." Booth closed his eyes and imagined her doing just that. He imagined the feel of her lips on his and her hands roaming over his chest as he held her tightly against his own body.

"Yeah? Are you going to do anything else?"

"Maybe, but you'll just have to see tonight when you're sleeping. I'd say more, but Parker might overhear."

"Well then I guess I better get to bed soon to explore the possibilities."

"You're incorrigible, you know that, right?"

"It's part of my charm."

"I know. It's part of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too. I miss you so much."

"Me too, but you'll be home soon."

"That I will. Until then my dreams will have to do."

"I'll be sure to meet you there tonight," she said, a smile on her voice. Booth sighed, an edge of sadness to him. He missed his family so much when he went away. He'd have to be content with the phone calls until then. But soon, he'd be able to hold them again, and that's what drove him in his work. He just needed to solve the case and get home.

XxXxX

Temperance was in her office when she got the call. Booth was due to arrive the next day and she couldn't wait to see him. The call however, stunned her.

"Dr. Brennan, this is Deputy Director Cullen."

"Cullen, how can I help you?" There was something to his voice that had her immediately on edge.

"We just received the news in from Fargo…I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but Agent Booth was in a car accident late last night." Temperance stared at the phone for a long moment, before shaking away the near panic.

"Is he in the hospital? I have to get out there. I have…"

"Dr. Brennan, he died on the scene. I'm sorry, truly I am."

"No! No, he can't. He's supposed to be here tomorrow. He can't be…"

"I wish I could tell you differently, but he…I'm sorry. He was one of my best agents." When he didn't get a response, he spoke once more before hanging up the phone. "If you ever need to talk, please let me know. I'll always make the time."

Temperance stared at the phone, unable to digest the news. He couldn't be gone. He was coming home to her, he'd promised. Brennan was so absorbed, she didn't hear the clicking of heels entering her office.

"Sweetie, I have the facial reconstruction…What's the matter?" Temperance turned to Angela, trying desperately to not let the tears fall. She couldn't cry because this had to be a mistake.

"It's Booth, he's…" She couldn't finish as the sobs began. Angela rushed over, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"No, he can't. It's Booth." The tears soaking through her shirt were enough to confirm the truth. Tears filled her own eyes as she clutched her friend. "I'm so sorry Bren. I'm so sorry." The two sank slowly to the floor, neither lightening their grip on the other as they held each other for support.

XxXxX

The day was clear, no clouds in the sky and a light breeze kept the air cool. The day was almost mocking in its perfectness. Temperance stood beside the casket, staying long after everyone else had left. Her father stood by her side, his arm around her holding her close. She leaned into him, her eyes locked on the beautiful mahogany box holding Booth.

"I know there's nothing I can say to take away the pain honey. I wish I could make it all better for you, and it hurts me that I can't protect my baby now." Brennan didn't respond except to wrap her arms around his neck. Max held her close, rocking slightly to comfort her. "When your mother died, I didn't know how I was going to cope. She was my everything, the only thing I had left in the world. My companion, the love of my life was gone and I was alone, but you know what, I've found that isn't true. Your mother lets me know she's still here and watching out for me."

"That's absurd dad. There is no life after death. There is no afterlife. Mom's gone, Booth's gone and I'm never going to see him again." She looked up at the sky, willing the tears to not flow.

"I think you'll find out differently. Something will happen and you'll know he's there, watching over you like he always did. He loved you too much to leave you completely."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You will honey, I promise." Max kissed her temple lightly before stepping away from her. "I'll wait by the car so you can say goodbye in private." He gave her another quick squeeze before walking away. The cemetery seemed so much quieter, only the sound of birds interrupted the silence. Temperance looked at the casket before shutting her eyes. She wished she could believe like her father did, like Booth did. For a long moment, she just listened to the sounds around her, and the sounds of her own heart beat. That's when she felt it, the gentle caress of a breeze on her cheek, lightly brushing her hair from her skin. With a gasp, she froze and could almost hear her voice on the wind. She placed a hand to her cheek and let the tears finally fall. He told Parker that he was with him whenever he shut his eyes. Maybe this could be the same, maybe.

"Seeley, I'll always love you," she murmured before opening her eyes. The air was still, and the casket before her. With one last look, she ran her hand across it before walking away.


End file.
